warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunburst Aggressors
Overview The Sunburst Aggressors are a fairly powerful warband operating in the fringes of the Eye of Terror. It is known for brutal attacks and for a loose organisation. They are also known for drawing cultists and even Space Marines away from their respective warbands with promises of power. this is mainly due to the warband having an unusually high amount of relics. History Pre-Corruption The Sunburst Aggressors were once a small group of Imperial Fists led by the Librarian Markus Berriatch in early M35, a 5 man cadre of Terminators, Tactical, Devastator and Biker squads embarked on a ship and were sent to cut of a small sectarianism movement in a galactic backwater known as Atmar'i. The Imperial Fists descended on the revolutionaries like any Loyalist Space Marine would, with the fury of their Primarch they crushed the movement and peace was restored. Or so they thought. A coven of sorcerers and adepts in a fortress deep underground had been preparing a profane ritual. Fueled by the deaths of over 10 million rebels that died in the fighting, a rift in the fabric of reality was opened and pulled the planet into the Warp. Corruption Over a decade passed. The planet was destroyed by psychic energy however the Space Marine ship remained intact. Over time many of the Space Marines died in combat with Daemons and monstrosities that resided away from reality. at last, the ship emerged at a field on a strange Demon world. The Marines were even more confused as one of their own appeared out of a building and greeted them. The Marines were unaware of how much time had passed in reality while they were away. In fact they had been sent forwards almost 5 millennia! During their time on the planet they were corrupted by the whispers of the Gods and the tantalising power that was offered by the strange Marines wearing their own armour. In the end, they became the Sunburst Aggressors and pledged fealty to Chaos Undivided. Post-Corruption After Markus had a meeting with the demon prince running the planet they were sent to the 37th millennium and released into the Eye of Terror. Markus, now a mighty sorcerer, had visions of a future where he could claim the power to rival that of the demon prince on that strange world. Little did he think to look into his destiny, and see himself standing on that world in twofold. The Assault on Peruna Peruna was a once prosperous black market trading post orbiting a volcanic world of the same name near the Eye of Terror, the home to one billion people and hosting almost one hundred billion visitors in one Terran year. However this all changed in M-38. A mysterious Rogue trader who had discovered a lost copy of the Book of Magnus. Almost instantly sensing this powerful item immediately after the Rogue Trader and his wife (who had the Pariah gene) left the station The Sunburst Aggressors prepared for War. A few scant days later another extremely obnoxious Rogue Traders body double was purchasing the Book, when the Sunburst Aggressors jumped out of the Warp and immediately began bombarding the ship with Hellfire and Demonically possessed Nuclear missiles the Station was set to crash down onto the planet below. The Chaos fleet followed the station down and continued to bombard it, spitting the station into pieces and destroying most of the ships docked at the time. as the station entered the rather large planets twenty kilometer high atmosphere several shuttles launched from the Sunburst Aggressors flagship and board the station searching for the Book, while Markus himself flew around the station searching. The Book was found and recovered however many of the invading Marines were unable to escape before the crash and were injured or killed, trimming the warbands numbers a bit. However most escaped but before he left, Markus decided to leave about ten thousand cultists and forty of the surviving Marines to establish the wreckage as a city and as a shrine to the Chaos Gods. After returning home Markus opened the book only to realise a good four fifths of the book had been defaced or removed, leaving only a fraction of the Books power usable. In a rage Markus slaughtered a hundred Cultists and then had the Book intered in his personal library, hoping to someday fill in the blanks. At the current date The Sunburst Aggressors are a moderately large warband operating outside of the Eye of Terror. They have incorporated small bands of Warp Talons and other useful specialists into their ranks over the years and recently took part in the 13th Black Crusade. Relics Scourge of Dorn A powerful piece of pre-heresy Terminator armour, the Scourge of Dorn was originally called the Mantle of Dorn before the Sunburst Aggressors fell to Chaos. Worn by Markus Berriatch in M35 on the assault of Atmar'i, This Terminator suit is said to channel a Psykers energy. Well, that's what it did. Markus doesn't wear this armour, being a demon prince, he simply had it preserved. Due to Markus falling to Chaos and becoming more and more sociopathic the Scourge of Dorn does the opposite of what it did in the past, and allows the wearer to drain an enemy Psykers soul. The Silver Tongue This powerful cybernetic mouthpiece was plundered from an Iron Warriors ship 2 millennia ago, this relic fulfills the standard expectations of a cyber-mouth, allowing its bearer to speak ect. However the Silver Tongue comes with a twist. upon having this mouthpiece attached to your nerves you suddenly stop being you. Your soul in absorbed into the cybernetic and your body becomes an avatar for the hundreds of previous wearers ,including soldiers whom wore it during the great crusade. The 100 Diamonds So named for their rarity, the 100 Diamonds (now more like eighty) is a set of five bolter magazines, each glass bolt containing the bound spirit of a greater demon. when fired, and then shattered, this demon will destroy anything in sight not bearing the mark of their patron god. This has led to many a sticky situation where a Slaanesh worshiper has fired a Khorne bolt, but it remains a potent weapon. Tooth of Malice Presented as a prize to an especially cynical Word Bearer whom left their legion to join the Sunburst Aggressors, the Tooth of Malice is a black and white Chainsword which exudes a corrupting energy which strips all certainty and capability of belief from its victim. Rendering he victim a soggy, uncertain, gibbering and cynical pile on the floor. The Note of Magnus This Book is a heavily defaced copy of the Book of Magnus, which Markus hopes to repair someday. The information parsed from what legible text there is relates directly to the nature of time in the warp, and how to manipulate it. PLASMA GUN This Plasma rifle was a gift from Khorne. it is basically just a normal plasma gun but with tentacles and spikes growing out of it. Most scholars are confused by this weapons purpose, if there is one. Inner Factions Within the Sunburst Aggressors exist small groups that excels at one particular task, and often hate the other. Each "Faction" has a representative in the inner circle. The Hook Comprising of the warbands bikers, assault troops, and other sadistic warriors the Hook are brutal and oft dangerous warriors whom prefer speed, ambushes light attacks and terror-play over any other tactics. Often led by warriors of the Night Lords whom joined the warband, the Hook are often turned against their "comrades" with offers of armour, weapons or slaves. Shard Shards are independent members of a small interlaced coalition whom have developed a large collection of heavy weapons and vehicles. comprising of all tanks and Havocs and led by a grouping of 2 Iron Warriors whom joined the faction close to its conception, the Shard often ferry other factions into battle for a small fee. The Worm The Worm are the psykers of the warband. Based from a small castle near a rift in the webway and started by a group of Thousand Sons this group remains mostly in the company of the original founders, however many psykers of other origins are present. The Mantle Comprising of those devoted completely to the Chaos gods in mind body and soul the Mantle is led by 10 Dark Apostles from various factions and lead a good portion of standard Chaos warriors and specialists like Plaguemarines and Noisemarines not in any other faction. Misc Any other warriors not part of one of these are considered miscellaneous and often band together anyway. Misc do not have an inner circle representative. Characters ''Markus Berriatch'' Founder of the warband and mighty sorcerer Markus Berriatch is a powerful and dangerous force in the galaxy. After achieving Daemonhood at the hands of Tzeench his personality began to become less and less like what it used to be. He tends to act aloof, often only communicating with his inner circle and, when he appears in battle, he does not participate as leader, instead acting on his own whims. This does not mean he is not in charge of the warband however, and will punish anyone foolish enough to question his authority. His ego tends to lead him to believe himself to be a god and so when the Sunburst Aggressors are losing and when he is present he will often fall into a rage, dropping all pretense of intelligence and fighting as a beast, often brutally maiming the opposing force. Due to this bloodrage he is one of a very few Tzeench followers to maintain the interest of Khorne, who will often push stronger forces into battle with Markus so as to trigger one of these patented rages. This has also lead to a rather unusual amalgamate appearance, even among Demon Princes, as he bears the gifts of two opposite gods. Dark Apostle Harros Not much is known about this extremely vocal Dark Apostle, except that he has now taken residence on the Sunbursts Flagship, The Burning Fist. He, after some time, became accepted by the Warband and is now a member of the inner circle. No one quite knows his origins. It was suspected that, as a Dark Apostle, he may have came from the Word Bearers, however he dismisses this as a "Stupid assumption". He almost constantly preaches to his fellow Chaos Marines and often accompanies them on raids so as to indoctrinate new cultists. Master Feir'El Kastos An ancient sorcerer and a Fallen Angel, Kastos is a highly potent Psyker and the current bearer of the Scourge of Dorn, as he is the right hand man of Markus Berriatch. He has plans to become a Demon and usurp control of a large portion of the warbands fleet. He has many supporters (many of which are under psychic suggestion) but knows that to usurp control from a Demon Prince he needs the support and control of every possible asset available to him. The best case scenario would be to have Markus banished to the warp, leaving space for Kastos to usurp power. Markus is aware of all this and finds it cute. Relations Enemies Imperial Fists The Imperial Fists wish to destroy their fallen brothers. Tau Empire Due to a series of raids into Tau Space the majority of the Tau Empire hate the Sunburst Aggressors and wish to see them destroyed. Eldar Due to a certain amount of Slaanesh worshippers within the warbands inner circle, The Sunburst Aggressors have performed many a raid on Craft-Worlds to capture Soul-Stones, generating hatred from the Eldar. Dark Angels The Sunburst Aggressors have absorbed a large amount of Fallen, and have an ex-Angel in the inner circle, making them enemies of the Dark Angels and their successors. Allies Black Legion The Sunburst Aggressors were ready to assist the 13th Black Crusade, Garnering rapport from Abbadon and his brethren Adeptus Mechanicum The Sunburst Aggressors, attempting to gain weapons, were roped into a battle to defend a Forge World against Hive Fleet Erebus with the Blood Ravens and Skitarii, creating some unlikely allies. Blood Ravens See Adeptus Mechanicum. Tactics and Recruitment As descendants of the Imperial Fists the Sunburst Aggressors are masters of siege warfare and have over the years evolved into masters guerrilla tactics and battles of attrition as well. They also maintain many vehicles and Daemon Engines due to their usefulness and, in most cases, devastating power. The Sunburst Aggressors are known to enslave and recruit about 1000 men after each conquest. These men are indoctrinated as Cultists and later recruited for training to become a Space Marine. They will then fight for every viable piece of Gene-Seed, often leading to a brutal final battle-royal for the right to join the ranks. To gain Gene-Seed they often strike out at Imperial space hoping to fight another chapter. This has led to many times in which the warband suffered losses, however most of the time their opponents suffer the same. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Imperial Fists Successors